Heavenly Lovers
by Falcon Dry-Bones
Summary: After the defeat of Alduin, Sora the Blue is rewarded by her soon to be lover, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt in Shor's Hall. Warning: Lemon, futanari, anal, ect. Futa F!DB x Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Don't like, don't read.


**This story was inspired by my most recent play through of one of my four variants of Sora, my female Dunmers, this one is Sora the Blue, the thief character. I was in Sovngarde, and as always, I was ogling over Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Well since I started publishing, I decided to post a Gormlaith x Dragonborn lemon. The warnings are in the summary, enjoy!**

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!" Alduin calls into the skies of Sovngarde and he bursts into a golden light and explodes, falling his shouts upwards.

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!" The Heroes of Sovngarde cheer as Tsun approaches.

"That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will of this battle in Shor's Hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When your completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." He takes a deep breathe, preparing to talk again. "Return now to Nir-"

"Tsun! Wait!" Gormlaith Golden-Hilt hollers, jogging over.

"What is it, Gormlaith?" He sounds quite annoyed.

"I would like to take the Dragonborn back to the Hall of Valor and show her something. Something that will inspire her in her journey until her last days."

Tsun furrows his brow and thinks a moment, and then sighs. "Fine. Go ahead."

With a stunningly beautiful smile, she reaches out and intertwines my fingers, pulling me back towards and across the whalebone bridge. "What was his problem?" The thought crosses my mind

"He never liked me, said I was too arrogant, too full of myself… And I'm the only person to ever _truly_ defeat him."

"What do you mean _truly?"_

"Meaning, I am the only person to slay him. Shor had to reconfigure the man." She turns around with a confident smirk plastered across her beautiful face. The shear attractiveness distracts me long enough to make me slip on the thinnest section of the bridge. Gripping my hand a little harder and wrapping her arm around my waist, she catches, pull me back up and against her, with another breath-taking smile. I feel my cheeks heat up and a twitch between my thighs. "Don't die yet, thief."

"Y-Yet?" I stutter, cursing at myself. _Pull yourself together, Sora. This completely unlike you. You've been with beautiful women before… Well, this one his heavenly. Ha… Oh dear, thanks Delvin…_

"You'll die one day, unless you know of some spell of immortality." She laughs at the suggestion.

"Not yet." Causing my joke to pay off, her beautiful, Nordic laugh washes over me like silk.

Inside the Hall, she drags me over to the right wing, where barrels upon barrels of ale and mead are stored. She approaches the middle one on the far wall, and looks over her shoulder at me with another grin, waves her hand infront of it, her deep, ocean blue eyes never leaving my own, crimson ones. Where the large keg used to be, now sits a wooden door with metal barrings across the top and bottom and in the center reads:

 _Gormlaith Golden-Hilt_

 _Hero of Sovngarde_

"There are rooms in heaven? Never really thought of that..." Also the magic to put hidden rooms was astonishing.

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't like sleeping. Sometimes it's great to sleep all day, feels _perfect..."_ Inside said room is a master bed on the back wall, the right wall has two weapons racks, the left has three female mannequins, both covered in weapons and equipment. On her nightstands are empty mead bottles and scattered across the floor are many different books of battles and legendary warriors, even one about her that I've never seen. She shows me a spot to put my bow and shortsword. Her long bow and ancient Nord sword

"Why'd you bring me here Gormlaith?" She sits me down on the edge of the bed, and starts removing her steel plate armor. "G-Gormlaith?"

"I've been watching over you for quite sometime now, Sora. I've learn quite a bit about you." Her heavy armor falls to the floor with a loud _clank,_ revealing her undershirt that's just a little too small. The thin white material is pulled tightly against her large, c-cup breast, making my it twitch again. She steps towards me until her knees press against mine, she puts her left hand on my shoulder and leans down until I can smell her sweet breathe, but then her right hand grips my crotch, making me whimper. "I also know you got a certain trait from one of your mothers." She was right, I was a futanari, a girl with a dick.

"S-so," I stutter as her grip tightens. "What's your point?"

"My point is I want your _point._ " _Ha, that was clever._

"Oh? Do you now?" I say, my confidence swelling to full immediately. I capture her lips in a kiss, my fingers deftly undoing her plated greaves, falling to the floor in a heap, leaving her in only white panties. I pull her down on my lap, slipping my tongue into her mouth and clash with hers. I feel her hands fumble with the many latches of my Thieves Guild Cuirass, I slide my hands under hers, doing it myself and slipping it off my shoulders. She presses her slightly larger chest tightly against mine, and I can feel my member quickly growing to full height, pressing against her back door.

"Let me reward our hero." She slides down my body until she sits on her knees, in between mine, and this time when her hands go for the leather straps and buckles holding up my brown leathers, finding much more success with the ability to see what she's doing. My pants fall around my ankles, showing my lack of underwear. I mean, nothing really covers it so, I opted to just not wear any. When my erection springs free, it pokes her in the cheek. "So big." Her eyes widen.

"Ten inches on the dot." I brag proudly.

"It's quite hard to get an exact measurement from up here." I start to laugh, only for it to end in a whimper when she grips my base. I watch as she kisses the tip, sending a shiver up my spine, and I meet her eyes, which are now midnight blue with lust. She slowly slides down my rod, and at about halfway she stops, so I put my hand on the back of her head, guiding her to the base, eyes never breaking contact. I slowly start to move her to the tip and then back to the base, and I feel her hands grip each of my thighs.

After a few moments of me guiding her, she takes the lead, quickly gaining speed. She buries herself to the hilt, performing different ministrations on me. Swirling her tongue around it, scraping her teeth across the top, humming, anything and everything to she could think of. I was first to break contact as I lay back in the bed, cover my face, and groan out of pleasure, but reach down with my left hand, desperately grasping for her hand. When I feel her palm press against mine, the pads of our fingers pressing into each others knuckles as she starts bobbing up and down. I wrap my legs around her lower back, pulling her loser to my hips and I force myself into a sitting position.

"I-I'm clos-se." With her free hand, she grips my balls and bobs faster. I put my hands on the back of head and force her to the hilt, blowing my load. She tries to swallows it all, but there's just too much and some runs down the corners of her mouth. After a good thirty seconds, the tap runs dry… _Fuck you, I'm hilarious!_

She looks up at me with cum running down the corners of her mouth, midnight eyes, she's so hot, my dick twitches again as I sigh in pleasure, ready to go again. She wipes the sticky substance off her face with her thumb, and sucks it off. "Ready to go again, rogue Dragonborn?" As she asks, she crawls onto her bed, until she's in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees, swaying her hips. I crawl up behind her until I'm face to face with her womanhood. I take a long, slow whiff of my soon-to-be Salvation. It smelled sweet, like honey and fresh snow, I like my lips as I drag my tongue across it painfully slow, drawing a long, delicious mewl.

I taste her juices, and they taste like their smell, honey, making me want more. I eagerly lap at nether lips, eliciting more moans and groans, the sweet nectar filling my mouth, sweet sounds filling my ears. In search for more, I delve in, going as deep as I possibly can, drinking all of the juices I can. She lets out particularly loud yelps when I scrape my tongue on her inner walls. I jut my chin out to get access to her clitoris. At first, I gently lick the bundle of nerves, then nipping at it, to full on suckling and biting. She screams as she climaxes and I clamp my lips over her entrance, greedily swallowing her orgasm.

She falls forward, laying on her left cheek. I rise to my knees, the roof of my erection pressing to her womanhood and abdomen, and I lean down, gripping her right asscheek in my hand and gently biting down on her other cheek, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her. She looks over her left shoulder at me as I smile and bite down a little harder, this time getting a sensual moan out of her. I line myself up with her entrance and slowly start sliding in, but stop when I feel something blocking my path. She's a virgin? "Gormlaith?"

She looks down at the bed, ashamed. "I was a warrior, never had time for trivial things such as romance, and then Alduin killed me on the Throat of the World..."

I lean forward, being careful inside her, to find her lips. But this time, our kiss is slow and passionate, and when our tongues touch, dancing slowly, I take the opportunity and use the distraction to thrust forward, breaking her hymen. She wails out in pain into the kiss, letting me swallow her screams. When she's done, and the kiss breaks, I grip her breast, still pressing my own into her back. Because I'm ready to do this… _Doggy Style..._

"Sora," She gasps, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gormlaith" And with that, I pull out to the tip, and thrust back in, to receive another wail. As I thrust relentlessly into the ancient Nord warrior, I reposition my legs to wrap around the inside of her knees, gripping her large breast tighter, nuzzling the right side of her neck. As her tight walls wrap around my throbbing member, I start to go feral and wild, like my trained me to when I found a mate. I could feel myself slamming into her woman, making her scream with each and every thrust. I meet her mouth, tongue thoroughly and viciously assaulting her mouth, and my left hand travels down to paw and rub vigorously at her clit.

"Just a little bit more..." Gormlaith moans, breaking the kiss.

With a few more thrust, harder and deeper than the previous, her walls wrap around my thickness tightly as she erupts in an orgasm, triggering my own. She milks me for every last drop as I fill her womb, giving me the most satisfying climax I've ever had. "Nocturnal..." I praise the great orgasm.

"I forgot you were raised by wolves after escaping Black Marsh, weren't you?" She pants heavily.

"You know it, love." I say giving a lopsided grin, with my pants just as heavy.

Once our breathe comes back, I unsheathe myself from her, my semi-erect member covered in sperm. After rolling her over, she goes strait to cleaning it, giving me a full erection as soon as she finishes. I roll her onto her shoulders, her legs on my shoulders, this position causing cum to bottle into her vagina, not worried about pregnancy, due to this being heaven. This time when I line myself up with her hole, it was the back one.

"You ready for this? Or are you… A milkdrinker?" I hoped my insult would be enough to get her to take it to the bum.

A fire of determination burning in her eyes. "Damn straight I can, elf."

And with that, I slam into her ass, this time, not waiting for her to situate. I roughly pound into her back door, keeping challenging eye contact on both ends, and I notice the scream building just beneath the surface, trying to keep the score even, I bring to fingers to her front door, start roughly slamming my finger into her, thumb bashing her clit with every pump. From this position, I hit just the right spot in her anus, with the double penetration, she finally breaks, eyes rolling into the back of her head, screaming, and going limp as she climaxes, way earlier than mine.

I lean down until my nose brushes her, my ass in the air as my full length destroys rectum, fingers curling in her womanhood. My lips claim hers in a heated battle of lips and tongue. I fight to keep slamming into her back door, finding it much harder to thrust in and out, seeing as it is tighter and a lack of lubrication. "I'm there!" We scream in climax simultaneously.

I collapse on top off her, both of us falling back to the soft bed in a tangle of limbs. After a long moment of huffing and puffing, and recovering energy, I pull myself to my feet, reluctantly, and starting pulling on my leathers, and throwing my bow and quiver, I pick up my sword and approach Gormlaith, with cum still spilling out of her.

"Here." I say handing her the ancient Nord sword. "It's yours, I found it stuck in the ground on the Throat of the World, where you fell." She clasps the hilt and inspects the blade, where a carving of G.G.H is scribed by the cross-guard.

She snaps her fingers and the spewing sperm is gone and her armor collects and forms around her. "Power of the three. When you arrive, you'll be more powerful that Shor himself." She smiles, then cups my jaw, kissing me gently. After a moment of searching through the scattered books, she pull out a leather bound journal. "Take this, and… Thank you, love. Don't forget me in the Land of Mortals." She snaps her fingers and my pants open, she kisses my tip, making it twitch again. She snaps her fingers and it closes and a door opens. "Goodbye, lover."

 _In the Twilight Sepulcher…_

"I'm sorry Nocturnal, I can't go to Evergloam..."

"Excuse me, Nightingale. You can't just reclaim your contract and break it."

"I just did, I hereby renounce my Nightingale status, returning to status of Guild Master of Thieves Guild. I also hereby state my worship in Shor." And with that I exit the Sepulcher.

"SORA THE BLUE!" I hear Nocturnal's shout of anger, shaking the foundation. A wry smile on my face as I open the journal, it's contents filled with a complete journal of my life with sketches, and at the end is a sketch of Gormlaith and I shouting at Alduin in Sovngarde.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
